Who are you?
by Silentlamb
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Kagome to just want to forget Inuyasha. And when she meets up with a shadowed stanger, her wish is granted. Inuyasha's desire to bring her memories back leads to the fight that will imprint it into his own memories forever. HIATUS
1. Memories to Remember?

My second story. I am so proud of myself. I am writing this story to take my mind off of other stuff. Anyway enjoy. Reviews appreciated. I would love to own Inuyasha but sadly I don't.

Who Are You?

Kagome ran through the forest, thrusting branches out of her way. Tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha would always be with Kikyo. Why should she bother. There is nothing she could do about it. Any anger she felt towards Kikyo, she felt could only be dealt with in violence... at least, in her mind that is. She couldn't take it out on Inuyasha. He had her first. She was just his tranquilizer until he found Kikyo again. Kagome sobbed harder. All she wanted to do was forget. She wanted to forget she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. She wanted to forget that she knew him. She wanted to forget everything about this era.

A hypnotist sat in the trees. She had long black hair and piercing brown eyes. She was wearing a simple cloth band that wrapped around her breasts and a long cloth that wrapped around her thighs and dropped down her legs. All those under her power, meaning those who saw her, never saw her so exposed. To them, she wore a dark cloak that shadowed her face. In her right hand, a pendulum of a small pink stone was braided through her fingers and wrapped around her palm. This was the best way for hypnotism. To the foolish mortal, they would think that such a magical item would need to be swung back and forth to lure their victim into a trance. That is nonsense. There is no need to swing back and forth. That would only break the trance you wish to bring among the victim. You must hold it still. You must break all the emotion in your voice.

She was singing. Although to the surrounding creatures, it sounded sweet and full of emotion and compassion, it was actually emotionless and luring. A bird fell prey to her voice and flew to her. She held out her palm and the finch flew to a perch on it. The woman quickly made a cage with her fingers. The bird was not sueded to move. She stared at the bird. The bird slowly turned it's neck like a zombie towards her. Syfence made no noise. She showed no excitement. She just stared more intensely. Although the bird made no noise, it started to twitch. In it's mind, it just burst on fire.

The finch twittered more and was frantically trying to escape the flame, to find water. But the cage that held it did not move. The hypnotist showed no concern for the bird in agony. Then the bird lay there, to move no more. In it's mind, the fire had burned it. The mind was no longer there, so the body couldn't be either. The body turned to dust and she shook the dust out of her hand. She leaned back again and continued to sing her death song. Syfence was the name of the peaceful killer. (I say peaceful because she is ever so calm and no one can ever find her to kill her for revenge.)

Kagome crashed through some thorny branches, scraping her arms and legs with cuts. But she didn't care that she was bleeding and torn. The wound in her heart had a deeper wound then what anyone else would ever give her. She just wanted to get out of there. She tripped on a root and fell to the ground, dropping the bow and arrows that she held. Now she was an open target. She didn't care. As she lay there sobbing, a shadowed face looked down at her. Kagome wasn't alone.

Syfence looked down at the miserable human. She looked at the palm of her hand and into the pendulum. Lights flashed and Syfence saw Kagome's face. Inside her her head, she heard all the information she needed to know. The pendulum had read Kagome's aching mind.

Kagome sat up and tried to wipe away at the tears on her tear and mud streaked face. This was a lost cause because the tears kept coming. "Dammit." Kagome said to no one in particular. "Why can't I just forget Inuyasha."

"I can help." Said a calm voice. Kagome looked up and saw a cloaked form drop from the tree above and land gracefully at its feet. Kagome nervously stepped back. "Allow me to help you. I can erase your troubled mind." She said.

"B-b-but..." Kagome studdered, but at the same time thought. 'What's the point in this. I might as well. Inuyasha would do well with Kikyo anyway.'

The hooded figure bowed even further then it already was. "I know what ails you. You would do well to forget."

Kagome calmed down and sniffled. She wiped at her tears and said, "Please, just make me forget Inuyasha."

From under her cloak, Syfence smiled. "If that is what you wish."

Kagome looked up at her. Her voice made her seem so trusting. It was reassuring. Kagome smiled weakly. At an instant, Syfence's hand came out from under her cloak and showed a small pendulum and she started to murmur incantations. Kagome looked at the small stone, confused. If this was a way to help her, why was she not moving?

Then, Kagome's eyes turned from red from crying to white and her pupils disappeared. Her body glowed and Syfence's murmuring became more distinct.

Several miles away, Inuyasha sensed something coming from the well. It had Kagome's scent on it. He had gone to Kikyo to ask for advice and hugged her in gratitude, nothing more. He leaped from the branch he was resting on and ran towards the strange aura.

Kagome had lifted off the ground with her eyes wide open. She had no expression on her face. From her slightly open mouth, wisps of shadow came out and was sucked into the pendulum. When the final one slipped out and streamed into the pendulum, Kagome stopped glowing and she hit the ground in a crawling stance. As soon as Kagome's hands reached the ground, her eyes returned to her normal color. She blinked and Syfence was gone.

She crossed her legs and sat up. She shook her head and caressed it gently. She had such a headache. A pair of hands grabbed her gently and lifted her up. She turned and saw a someone she did not recognize. He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome took it as an attack of some sort.

She pushed him away and ran. Inuyasha looked at her, confused and ran after her. Kagome ran through some bushes and passed a thicket. She turned and saw him following close behind. She was definitely not going to outrun him.

She pushed herself harder and threw herself through some bushes. It was close to a ditch, so she lost her footing and tumbled down, scratching her face and arms in the passing branches. Inuyasha clung to the tree as he too was close to falling and watched Kagome fall helplessly down into the ditch. He threw himself down and slid on his feet.

Kagome lay there and the bottom, stunned. Her throat and mouth were burning from the running and the scratches from the bushes and branches stung and itched.

Inuyasha ran up to her and held her to his kimono. She tried to push him away but was too weak. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Who ARE you?" She cried out through her pain.

Oh, GASP. Poor Inuyasha. Poor Kagome. I dunno if I should keep going or stop here? What do you guys think? Nonetheless, I should congratulate myself.


	2. Forgotten Love

I only got 3 reviews. Better then nothing. Anyway, they all told me to continue. So I guess I'll keep going. Sorry if it took a while. Oh yeah, the generator thingy won't let me put in anymore genres. But I gotta say, it's quickly gonna turn into a romance. Ah well, ON WITH THE STORY! 

On the last chapter:

Kagome lost her footing and tumbled down, scratching her face and arms in the passing branches. Inuyasha clung to the tree as he too was close to falling and watched Kagome fall helplessly down into the ditch. He threw himself down and slid on his feet.

Kagome lay there and the bottom, stunned. Her throat and mouth were burning from the running and the scratches from the bushes and branches stung and itched.

Inuyasha ran up to her and held her to his kimono. She tried to push him away but was too weak. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Who ARE you?" She cried out through her pain.

Chapter two: Forgotten love

Inuyasha's heart stopped. He held her up and looked at her. "Yo- You don't know who I am...?" He asked her slowly, hoping with everything he had that she was kidding.

"No!" Kagome cried, tears streaming down her face. "I have never seen you before! Who are you? What are you going to do with me!"

"O-o-ok, Kagome. You can stop joking now. It isn't funny." Inuyasha said. But the way she said it was a little too serious.

"I'm NOT JOKING!" Kagome screamed. But her injuries refused to let her voice go any higher then normal talking.

"Ok, something is really wrong with you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, more gently then he had ever spoken to her. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could towards Priestess Kaede's village.

As he ran off, he didn't sense or smell a cloaked figure hidden in the darkness behind him. She sensed his heart stop when she didn't recognize him. His sadness when she attempted to push him away. She smiled faintly under her cloak. She lifted out her hand and gently whistled a melodious and happy tune. A joyous bird sprang onto her outstretched finger and as soon as the poor creature put it's feet on her finger, then it melted onto her palm.

She pulled the ashes to her and stroked the feather filled dust. "That one named Inuyasha is cute. I believe I will have him in my hands soon enough." Syfence smiled again and dumped the ashes onto the ground. The dust scattered in the wind before it could hit the ground.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He didn't care what tore at his flesh, ripped at his kimono, or threatened his existence. For the moment, his life didn't matter. Something was wrong with his Kagome. She was injured, not to mention some evil demonic creature had captured her mind and run off with her memories. His Kagome. 'Why her?' He thought.  
'He is the enemy' Kagome thought. 'Why am I letting him carry me? Who knows what he might do to me?'

Unknown to her, but she subconsciously trusted him. She could have had the strength to push him away and run before collapsing, but she didn't. Syfence may have erased all her love for him in her mind, but there was one thing she had no power over. The mind in the heart.

Syfence could have killed Kagome on her own will, but she still could not erase the fact that Kagome loved Inuyasha. The only problem was, Kagome didn't have a clue who the heck the one who was carrying her. Inuyasha would have to etch his memory in her cleared mind all over again.

Inuyasha neared a ditch and jumped to a tree, leaping from branch to branch. Kagome rested her troubled mind by falling asleep.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha got to Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, ye are early. What ails ye?" Kaede asked, walking towards them with a bow like a walking stick.

"It ain't me. Kagome won't recognize me. Wha- what happened?" Inuyasha told Kaede, blinking back tears that flowed out without his control. Kaede took no notice to Inuyasha's sensitivity to the situation, she jogged over to where Kagome was put, when Inuyasha laid her gently in a sleeping mat.

Kaede felt her forehead and gingerly lifted Kagome's eyelid to see what was wrong with her. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her. She had no fever, she seemed perfectly fine. However...

"Inuyasha, do ye see that?" Kaede said, pointing to Kagome's pupil.

"See what? I don't see anything." Inuyasha said, squinting, but not really noticing anything different.

"Look yonder. Ye are half demon, at least act like ye are one." Kaede said, pointing her finger slightly closer to Kagome's pupil.

"What? Ya mean the scratch in the pupil? How do you know that's not apart of the eye?"

"Because! Oh, Inuyasha, ye..." Kaede said, getting very frustrated at him. "Because, that scratch is too straight and peculiarly placed to be apart of the eye. That is no ordinary scratch. There is no other possible way to mark the eye that way."

"Ok, then old hag, what is that mark that is, 'too straight and peculiarly placed to be apart of the eye'? Inuyasha asked, slightly mocking the old woman.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede said sharply, "Ye wish to know what is wrong with Kagome, yet ye still choose to mock me."

"Ok, I'm sorry hag, what's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha said, more sincere this time.

Kaede sighed. "Kagome has been bewitched. Not by a demon either, but a human, a hypnotist."

Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Ye are that clueless aye? Very well. A hypnotist is a person who has the power of mind control. He or she can have the power to make his victim do whatever he wants them to do."

"So, I fail to see what this has to do with Kagome." Inuyasha snapped.

"Kagome apparently has fallen into that trap. The hypnotist has clearly erased her memory."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you mean, she doesn't remember anything about me?"

Kaede nodded. "But the confusing thing about all of this is that Kagome couldn't just fall under that trap so easily. Something must've happened for her to have attracted him to her. What did you do Inuyasha?"

"How the heck should I know? I didn't do anything." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure? It could have been something small, anything. Did you do anything to hurt her feelings?"

"No. I didn't do anything..." Inuyasha protested, but in his head, he rewound to everything that had happened.

_'Kikyo, I want to ask something.' Inuyasha said. _

_Kikyo turned, 'What could I possibly do to help you. You love someone else, I can't possibly do anything that can ease your pain.' _

_'It's not like that. I just want to know something. Back 50 years ago. What happened between us? What did I do?'_

_"How can you ask that? You know precisely what happened. That claw to my shoulder. The blood.' Kikyo's hands shook as she looked at them. 'Then you come back to ask what you did to me.' _

_Then Kikyo broke down to tears. Inuyasha caught her and hugged her, holding her tightly. A sound was heard in the bushes, but he paid no attention to it._

"I still don't remember doing anything." Inuyasha stated firmly. Kaede shrugged.

"Fine then, child. There is only one way to stop this menace from permanently draining ye from all her memories." Kaede said, placing her hand on Kagome's cheek. Kagome was still resting peacefully. She felt safe for some reason unknown to her.

"Ok, give it to me old hag." Inuyasha said.

"Ye still haven't changed, Inuyasha." Kaede said dully. "Ok, ye must find an oracle. Only they have the power to reverse a hypnotist's power."

"Great. We don't have anything like that here." Inuyasha replied, with a you-idiot expression on his face.

"Listen ye foolish hanyou. There has been a legend of two oracles that wed a hundred and fifteen years ago."

"Right, well, we're looking for PRESENT day oracles, not ancient history."

"Listen to me for once Inuyasha." Kaede said, really not amused at Inuyasha's smart ass comments. "One of the oracles had the power of telekineses. The other, had the power of foresight. Three years after their marriage, they had a babe. Not one, but two. They were twins. They, like their parents, were oracles. Twelve years later, a fierce dragon struck their village. The mother and father single-handedly fought the dragon, for the dragon had slaughtered all the villagers, leaving only them. The father, the one who had the power of foresight, fell first. The mother, outraged, did a final power that ended up killing her. The dragon's last move was to send an attack that smashed the land and sent hell flying out. But soon, the dragon died and all that was left was ruins."

"Right. And as much as I hate history, I don't get it." Inuyasha said, sitting down on the floor, listening to her sermon.

"Well, legend has it that their children never died. And that before the hell reached them, their oracle magic created a barrier that sealed them to a tree in a magic-induced slumber. Much like ye Inuyasha. No one could release them because of the barrier. And they were stuck there for a hundred years."

"And if there were no survivors from the dragons attacks, how did YOU hear it?" Said Inuyasha, slightly awed.

"A fallen soldier that was returning home saw the destruction and saw a blinding light after he saw the dragon's attack. He escaped the chaos and reported what he saw to the next village. Now what we need for you to do, is for YOU to break the spell, release the oracles, and save Kagome's lost memories."

Ooh, a new journey for Inuyasha. How will he break the barrier however? If you want to find out, stay tuned. (wow, I sound like a TV special.)

See ya next chapter!

Alena Rio


	3. The mixup and journey

_**What do I have to say this chapter... nope, can't think of anything. I guess I can say officially that I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy the following chapter of 'Who are you?' **_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

On the last chapter of 'Who am I?' :

"A fallen soldier that was returning home saw the destruction and saw a blinding light after he saw the dragon's attack. He escaped the chaos and reported what he saw to the next village. Now what we need for you to do, is for YOU to break the spell, release the oracles, and save Kagome's lost memories."

Chapter three: The misunderstanding and the start of the Journey

"Tell me, where in the world am I supposed to go?" Inuyasha asked her, slightly impatiently.

Kaede got up, and while Inuyasha waited, when slowly as she was elderly, to a storage, speaking as she searched through the mass of papers.

"Inuyasha, can you read?"

"No." (I don't know if he does or not, I'm pretending he doesn't.)

Kaede sighed. "Well, I don't know how to explain it to ye then. From, last knowledge, the oracles were found, Ah here it is." Kaede pulled out a piece of paper, yellow and slightly torn from old age. Inuyasha stared at it.

"Even though this may look like--"

"A piece of crap?"

Kaede sighed. "Yes Inuyasha, what ye said. It is very useful. Take this to help ye find the place ye need to find to assist Kagome." Kaede pointed to a dot. "This Inuyasha, is where the remains of Maier (I made that up) was last found. It is not found on any other map. Do not loose this. This," She pointed to another dot. "Is where we are. That should be enough." She furled the piece of paper up again and held it out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snatched it and tucked it away under his kimono. He looked softly at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully.

Several miles away, something pulsated under the branches of a tree. Almost instantly, the leaves melted and drooped to the ground. The flowers, that were just beginning to bloom, turned to dust, and scattered in the wind. Then, all that was left was a dead tree, and sitting contently in it's dead branches, was a hooded figure playing with a small pink stone in her hands. With another pulse, cracks formed under the tree and birds and fleeing animals who tried to scatter collapsed and its flesh rotted from its bones like time had had been pushed forward.

From under her hood, she smiled a sinister grin. "So they have found me out, eh? It seems that the old woman will have to die. Nonetheless, lets see if they can even find the Blood Angel's Children." But that strong of hypnotic strength must prove that Syfence was greatly angered.

Night gave way to dawn and morning arose. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Something she saw made her close them again. She opened one eye and saw a demon. The demon that had kidnapped her. He was dosing in the corner, with his sword tucked in his folded arms. Kagome's breath quickened. The demon's ear twitched. Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth. The demon did not appear to have noticed. Kagome calmed down and thought of what to do. Next to him, a wooden plank laid innocently against the wall. Kagome slowly got out of the mat and tiptoed over.

Kaede was giving advice to a villager when a loud, pissed off, and concerned, "KAEDE!" made her jump. She hurried over and ran to her place, followed by Shippo. Kagome, with tears in her eyes, had in her hands a wooden plank in her hands. But it was broken clean in half.

Shippo saw this, and pretended to have a coughing fit, then, with tears in HIS eyes, went away, to laugh his head off. Kaede stared first at Kagome, then at the wooden plank, then at the area that it connected with to make it snap in half, Inuyasha's head.

Kaede sighed (she's been sighing a lot lately) and went to tend to Inuyasha's bruise. Kagome stared at her. "How can you help him, he was the one who kidnapped me, Kaede. And I'm pretty sure that he is not on our side."

Inuyasha looked at her, hurt. Kaede did not react, she had seen this coming. "Inuyasha is not the enemy here Kagome." Kaede said calmly, laying a cool washcloth over a nasty red bump on his forehead. "He is trusted in this village and with ye."

"But I don't remember anything about this demon." Kagome protested. "The only thing that I am positive of is that he hurt me, but I don't even know how and why he hurt me."

"I've talked to Inuyasha, and he says that that he did nothing to harm ye in any way."

"He lies!"

"Listen to me Kagome," Kaede said softly, holding the panicking Kagome's face still. "Ye memory has been erased. We know not why, or by who. What we do know is that yonder demon, Inuyasha, rescued you. He cares deeply for ye, ye understand that."

Kagome held still while Kaede spoke. And when she spoke of Inuyasha in such a defensive and convincing way, tears welled up and poured down her cheeks. "If that's true, why does it hurt so much?" Kagome whispered, breaking down and sobbing into Kaede's arms.

Inuyasha had heard enough. While Kagome cried, Inuyasha got up and left the hut, walking with his head bowed towards the direction of the rising sun, where Kaede said the Oracles were.

Inuyasha felt so useless. There was nothing that he could do. Kagome had gotten hurt on his account. It was his fault that this had happened. He wasn't there to protect her. This was no longer about Kikyo. He threw that memory to the side. It was forgotten. That wasn't the reason anymore. He wasn't protecting her like he promised. Now that she was injured mentally, he felt like the most pathetic thing in the world. He clenched his fists and vowed that he would find the Oracles, that he would save Kagome's memories, and that he would be a better friend in the future.

As he ran off into the woods, he was too determined to notice a small character hidden by the shadows, following him.

Inuyasha had run about 5 miles. He pulled out the map that Kaede had given him. "Ok, so it felt like I ran about 5,6 miles." Inuyasha said out loud to himself, tracing were he went with a claw. "So... I should be... here." He said, pointing to a mountain pass. He looked around. He was surrounded in vegetation and it was humid. There wasn't a chance in hell that this was a mountain pass. "Oh, dammit!" He shouted in anger. A squabble was heard in the mass of vegetation and trees. Inuyasha quieted down. Someone was definitely following him.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_**Who could it be? Miroku, Sango, Shippo... maybe even Kouga! But who? Who! (This is where you clutch the monitor, shaking it, screaming "WHO!") Yeah... stick around, I'll still be writing, you should still reading. Hopefully this story will have some success. Those who have questions with the plot, don't hestitate to e-mail me. And those who wish to comment, don't hesitate to review. Oh, and forgive any and all typos. Including that in any other stories.  
**_

_**Good day to you,  
Alena Rio**_


	4. The Oracle Twins

**_I don't know if this story is entirely successful. I only got 5 reviews. I'm happy to get them, but it would be nice to get more. I don't really care what kind of reviews I get, it's good to get some warm and cool feedback. I'm just saying, in other news, there has been signs of me scribbling down random crap in the most inconvenient times. That tells ya something. That, and I don't own Inuyasha._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_**

On the last Chapter:

Inuyasha had run about 5 miles. He pulled out the map that Kaede had given him. "Ok, It felt like I ran about 5, 6 miles." Inuyasha said out loud to himself, tracing where he went with a claw. "So... I should be... here." He said, pointing to a mountain pass. He looked around. He was surrounded in vegetation and it was humin. There wasn't a chance in here that this was a mountain pass. "Oh crap!" He shouted in anger. A squabble was heard in the mass of vegetation and trees. Inuyasha quieted down. Someone was definitely following him.

Chapter 5: The oracle twins

Inuyasha gripped his Tetsusaiga tightly. His ears twitched, trying to hear where the creature was and eliminate it. For all he knew, it could be a minion of the sicko he was trying to eliminate, or the sicko himself! The rustling in the bushes continued.

Inuyasha took out his powerful sword Tetsusaiga and put it in front of him threateningly. "It's either come out, go away, or risk feeling my blade against your throat." He growled.

The thing in the bushes stopped rustling, and a brown blur flew out, up into the trees, and out of sight. Inuyasha put his sword down a little, smiling in triumph. "Thing ran away with his tail between his legs." Inuyasha sneered.

But just after he said it, a pink ball flew down from the sky and transformed back into a small young human like person, with a large bushy tail. "Who are you calling a coward? You were the one who pulled out his sword just cause he started hearing things."

"Shippo..." Inuyasha started, but finished by punching Shippo off his head and onto the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" He thundered after him.

"I am making sure that you don't mess things up. Kagome is really depressed nowadays. What the heck did you do to her?" Shippo responded.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at Shippo, but nothing came out. He sort of knew what he had done. But he didn't want to admit it. He was the cause of her depression, but he hoped that he was wrong.

But in his heart, he knew, that something that he did, caused Kagome's depression that eventually caused her to run into the grasp of a sick, twisted creature.

"_Who ARE you?**"** _

He shook his head. "I did nothing. Mind your own business runt." Inuyasha grumbled, pounding Shippo on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Shippo wailed. With tears in his eyes from he pain he muttered, "Even though you say you didn't do anything, I'm pretty sure you did. How else would Kagome fall into such a trap."

"What you say punk?"

"I said, that you are the reason Kagome's sick!" Shippo said his hands furled into fists, defiantly and confidently, even though he knew what would be ahead of him.

That was a low blow and a clean hit. Inside, Inuyasha knew that it was true, but Shippo didn't have to say it like that! With his fist raised, Inuyasha's emotionless face suggested that Shippo run.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave no reply, his ear twitched and he stepped closer.

"Inuyasha, your scaring me."

"Shippo..." He said softly. It sounded maniacal and so not him. Shippo ran for his life.

Yelling shouts of "HELP!", he darted into the jungle, bursting through bushes and scrambling through logs, he attempted desperately to get rid of the fate that lay before him. He thought nothing of defending himself through violence, all he had to do was get the heck away from Inuyasha.

A huge crack was heard and a piece of rotted wood hit the ground next to Shippo. He squeaked, and dared to look behind him. Inuyasha looked like he might kill with that expression on his face. Shippo had him confused with Sesshomaru for about two seconds.

A glinting shimmer caught Shippo's eye. He took a chance and took a sharp turn, darted towards a shimmer in the air that he saw. He saw the shimmer in front of him.

He was gonna make it! Wait a minute, what if its a barrier of some sort? Shippo squeezed his eyes shut and expected the worst.

BAM!

Shippo flinched, thinking it was him that came in contact of the glint that he saw. It wasn't. It was Inuyasha.

"Ow." Inuyasha yelped, stumbling backwards and landing on his back. Shippo skidded to a stop and turned around, panting. Why did he pass and Inuyasha didn't?

Holding his head, Inuyasha sat up. "What the hell? Shippo, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Shippo said, taking a step closer to him, not passing the barrier. "You deserved it anyway. I was sure you were going to kill me."

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort." Inuyasha said, quietly adding, "Kagome would have killed me if I did."

"So, where are we?" Shippo asked, inching closer to Inuyasha, confident that the barrier wouldn't let him hurt him.

"How should I know." Inuyasha stated, pulling out the map. "I measured where I was but it says that I should be in the mountains. Tell me, does this look like the mountains to you?" Inuyasha waved his hands in the air.

"Lemme see that map." Shippo demanded, holding out his hand.

"Hello! I can't enter the barrier." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"I'm supposing your supposed to clear your mind of violence. Any attacks will throw you out and you won't be able to enter." Shippo said, working on pure hunch.

Growling, Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked into the barrier. He slammed his face right into it.

"Your supposed to clear your mind of violence, not calm down!" Shippo said, pointing his finger at him.

Twitching, Inuyasha took another deep breath. He thought of Kagome and the predicament he was in. He needed to desperately fix this problem. Inuyasha opened his eyes, relaxed. He walked into the barrier and took a step inside it. It let him go. Amazed, he got himself fully into it. He looked down at Shippo.

"You better not strike me." Shippo said, pointing his finger accusingly at Inuyasha. "If you do, you'll get thrown out." Of course, Shippo didn't know if any of this was true, he just had to save himself from pain and he was pretty sure that was going to happen... kind of. "So, show me the map."

Inuyasha slammed the map down on the ground in front of Shippo. "We started here." He said, pointing a claw at the dot that Kaede showed him. "This is what I got." Inuyasha slid his nail over to the mountains several inches away. "They were supposed to be right after the mountains. What the hell happened?"

Shippo looked at the dots. "Inuyasha? How old is this map?" He asked without taking his eyes off of it.

"About 120 years, why?"

"So that's the problem." Shippo exclaimed, figuring it out. "You can't be on the mountain because the Mt. Chaldea (I made that up too) no longer exists. It was destroyed by a powerful demon 75 years ago."

"And you know this... how?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just because you pay no attention to history at all doesn't mean I don't." Shippo said in a 'duh' tone.

"Ok then smart guy, where are we?" Inuyasha asked, close to loosing his temper.

Shippo scanned the map. He calculated and recalculated the distance he went. He stared at the map with a little "Oh."

"What? Where are we?" Inuyasha snapped.

"We're exactly where we're supposed to be." Shippo said softly.

"What, already? Then where are the-- oh..." Inuyasha snapped, looking around, and then noticed something that had happened to him once upon a time.

Two girls about the age of twelve were attached to a large tree. Their arms were linked and they were knotted into the tree with branches and vines. They had long black hair to their back. They had no markings on them. One wore a red belly shirt with short sleeves and simple white skirt. The other was wearing a one piece outfit that was purple with white streaks. Two straps held the breasts and tied at the neck. A single strip of cloth ran down from the belly and spread out at the hips. Two more strips then ran down the legs and tied at the shin. (complicated isn't it?)

Their hair fluttered in the wind. Inuyasha was awed by them. Was that how he looked when Kagome found him? Asleep, seemingly doomed to eternal slumber?

"How do we wake them up?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was broken from his trance.

"How do we wake them up?" Shippo repeated.

"I... don't know." Inuyasha said slowly. He forgot to ask Kaede about that. "I guess we could try shaking them."

"Death if I ever saw it." Shippo said.

"Ok then smart ass, how do you propose we wake them up." Inuyasha said, sending him a glare.

"We could try poking them." Shippo suggested.

"Oh yeah, they went a hundred years without a twig brushing against them or a squirrel sniffing them or something." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Just let me give it a shot." Shippo whined and ran up to them.

They looked so peaceful. It would be a shame to waken them. But it must be done. For Kagome's sake. Shippo cautiously pulled out his hand and tugged at the girl with the skirt. Miraculously, her eyes opened. But they were not human, there were no pupils in her eyes. Her eyes shone white. But it was different from what Kagome looked like when she was being sucked of her memories. This one looked like power and control.

A white flash appeared and Shippo was thrown back. Inuyasha shielded his eyes at the light. A pulse vibrated and flew out at them and a high pitched sound erupted from the wave. All those with sensitive hearing was brought down. Clutching his ears, it seemed like Inuyasha's head would explode. "SHIPPO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He shouted at Shippo.

Shippo cowered behind Inuyasha, covering his ears as well. "I don't know!" He wailed.

But the sound was over soon. Shuddering from the pain, they dared to look up. The second one's eyes opened. Expecting another one of the high pitched frequency, they covered their ears again, still looking at the girls.

But the second girl didn't do the same thing as the first. There was a pulse, but the roots and vines that bound them disintegrated and rocks and trees surrounding them dislodged themselves. They threw themselves the opposite direction of the oracles. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and dove to the side to avoid a boulder that crashed where they were.

A barrier surrounded the two girls and they floated to the ground. Their feet touched the ground lightly and the wind stopped blowing. The rocks fell where they were. Inuyasha looked up at the them, not questioning if they truly are the oracle twins.

They both took a step forward at the same time. They closed their eyes and opened them again, no longer having pearly white eyes, but now brown eyes.

"Inuyasha... Shippo..." They both spoke at the same time, with an unusually calm tone, their voices echoing through the trees. "You have awoken us. Thank you."

Shippo and Inuyasha were both at awe.

Back at the village, the villagers screamed and ran, scattering at a shadowed figure, somehow she had started a fire in their minds and the village was in ruins. Kaede ran out of her hut with Kagome still inside. "Who goes there?" She shouted at a shadowed figure.

The figure did not reply, just walked forward. Wind blowing everywhere, her cloak fluttering in the wind. Kaede stepped back and the cloaked figure approached Kaede, barely 3 feet away from her. Kaede opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Syfence pulled out the pendulum in front of Kaede's trembling face with one swift motion.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Ooh, what will happen? Will Kaede die? Will Inuyasha get back in time? Will Kagome's memories come back to her? Keep reading, I shall be back with the conclusion. Although, I'm not sure if this next chapter will be the last one. shrug Let's see what happens.  
_**

**_Alena Rio_**


	5. Syfence shows herself

**_And so we come to the climax of the story. Has is really been that long? When this finishes, I'm gonna have to think of a new story to do. This occupies a lot of my time. It's my passion and I love it! Well, now that you've read my sermon, read on._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

On the last chapter:

"Inuyasha... Shippo..." They both spoke at the same time, with an unusually calm tone, their voices echoing through the trees. "You have awoken us. Thank you."

The figure did not reply, just walked forward. Wind blowing everywhere, her cloak fluttering in the wind. Kaede stepped back and the cloaked figure approached Kaede, barely 3 feet away from her. Kaede opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Syfence pulled out the pendulum in front of Kaede's trembling face with one swift motion.

Chapter five: Syfence shows herself

"Whoa..." Shippo said, impressed at their power.

"I am called Miki." The one with the purple outfit said.

"I am Kei." The other one said.

They both bowed.

"So, can you--" Inuyasha started.

"Save your love? We shall do our best." Miki said. "Our parents fought to the death for our village, I see you went through a lot of pain when your love's memories where erased. And since we are indebted to you, we shall fight as our parents did."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say 'love'? Inuyasha asked, blushing.

"Correct."

"But--"

"You are in denial." Miki said, interrupting him agian. "But there is time to speak of it in future relevances. For now, someone you care about is in danger." Kei said.

Inuyasha's heart stopped. "Kagome?"

"Yes. But there is another woman."

"How can you--" Shippo started to ask but Miki put her hand up and Shippo silenced.

"There is no time for this now, we shall explain our powers on the way back."

"You make it sound like we have some sort of fast transportation." Inuyasha said, folding his arms.

"Your faith in us is very dim I see." Miki stated. Kei eyes turned white once more and she lifted her arms and a glowing barrier lifted over them. Inuyasha and Shippo whirled around in shock. Miki, her eyes glowing but still deep brown, put her hands out, palms up, and pulled her hands up like she was lifting something.

As her hands went up, the sphere that held them lifted up. Miki turned her hands sideways jerked them forward. The sphere shot forward. Inuyasha and Shippo was thrown back because of inertia. Miki did too but not as much. Kei, who was holding the barrier together, did not move at all. She barely reacted.

Inuyasha stood up. Shippo was swirly eyed on the floor of the barrier. "So." Inuyasha asked. "What about your powers?"

"Ah yes." Miki said, closing her eyes. "I know that you already are aware of our past. So, there is not much I have to say." She opened her eyes again. Inuyasha was staring at her.

"How do you--?"

"Know what you know?"

"Yeah. And our names. We didn't even tell it to you yet. I don't remember Kaede saying anything about--"

"Mind reading?"

"Ya know, that's really starting to get annoying."

"Our foresight. It tells us what you are going to say. You were going to tell us your names, so we know your names. There is no such thing as mind reading. The mind is complicated and no simple human being, could penetrate the mind and read it like a book. Supernatural beings are a different case, however, we do not classify ourselves as one."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak again. "Kaede said--"

"That we are able to help defeat the hypnotist? That may be." Inuyasha closed his mouth, giving up.

They stood in silence for a couple minutes. Kei moved a little through her trance. Miki looked at her and understood. "We stop here."

"Huh?"

"The barrier will stop here. Brace yourself."

"You gotta be kidding me! It's gotta be a thousand foot drop!" Shippo was awake now.

"Brace yourself." Miki repeated. Kei's eyes stopped shining and they turned back into a deep brown. The barrier flickered and disappeared. They all started to fall.

Screaming, Shippo clutched Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha showed little signs of fear, but it was still there. Even a demon couldn't survive a fall from this height. Unless they had wings, they were all going to die.

Inuyasha looked over at the twins. They still had their calm expression, they looked like they were floating in the air, their hair blowing upward. Kei's and Inuyasha's eyes met. She pointed to herself and gestured him to do the same. She and her sister then turned themselves upside down, their hands in front of them, their feet together. They were like arrows. Now more air dynamic, they sped up, falling faster.

Inuyasha had no choice but to trust them. Pulling Shippo to his chest protectively, he did a similar stance as the oracles and sped up too.

A village appeared closer as they fell with quick succession. Inuyasha and Shippo both saw it on fire. But how? 'Please don't be hurt Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

A hand grabbed the back of his kimono. He looked behind him and saw that Miki had grabbed him with one hand. In front of him, Kei held onto the front of his kimono. They neared so close to the ground that both Inuyasha and Shippo winced.

Miki and Kei held out their free hand and a burst of wind that would have put out the fire in the village should there have been one formed. It whirled around the area they would have landed and they lightly landed on the ground.

Miki flew off to the right of Inuyasha and Kei to the left. They had their hands up, not made into fists or anything. They were staring intently straight ahead. Had they have had an expression on their faces, they would have been glaring. Inuyasha, who was on all fours, still recovering, his head down, wondered why. Shippo fainted from fright. Shaking slightly, Inuyasha looked up.

A shadowed figure stood with her back to them. She seemed unaffected by their presence. In front of her, lay an old woman, wearing priestess robes, covered in blood that pooled into the ground. She was clearly dead.

"K-Kaede?" Inuyasha stuttered, not believing it.

"You knew her then?" Asked a cold emotionless voice. "Well, it seems that I am powerful enough for demons. But then," She turned, her face hid by a hood. "Your just half-demon."

"That's enough to kill YOU, human!" Inuyasha shouted, now standing up.

"The priestess..." Kei began, but Inuyasha wasn't listening.

"Where's Kagome!" He shouted at her. "What have you done?"

"You mean this worthless human?" Syfence asked, flicking her fingers forward. From out of the shadows, Kagome fell from her standing postion and fell to the ground where everyone could see her. Kagome's arm and neck was at an unnatural position. Her eyes were open and empty. Blood trickled from her open mouth. "She was so easy to kill. And all on her own will..." Syfence sneered.

"You WHAT!" Inuyasha yelped. Tears were breaking to the surface. "YOU CAN'T have..." His voice cracked and he broke down. She was dead. She can't be dead. But... she looked so real. She's a hypnotist, maybe its an illusion. But, she said... on her own will...

"You... you MONSTER!" He shouted, pulling out his Tetsusaiga and charging forward.

"Inuyasha!" Kei shouted.

"Oh no you don't." Syfence said softly and hung her pendulum in front of her.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha had a weird feeling in his arms. As he struggled to control it, it slowly, but surely made its way to in front of him, then turning sideways, going to slice his head off. And his head seemed frozen in place, unable to attempt to dodge it.

"You cannot escape my hypnotism." She said. Inuyasha's right hand moved backwards and thrust forward, aiming for Inuyasha's neck.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

_**I think this chapter is short, does anyone agree this chapter is short? Yes, well, anyway. I stopped at the most inconvienent places to stop didn't I? BWAHAHA -cough- -cough- Sorry. Will Inuyasha die? Did Kagome and Kaede die? How will Kagome get her memories back? Will it really be as simple as defeating Syfence, which is pretty darn difficult to do in the first place? Well, I think I have done enough of creating a cliffy. So, untill I get 15 reviews, I shall not put up the next chapter. Ok? Simple enough.**_

_**Alena Rio**_


	6. Syfence's Deception

**_OK, it seems I left too much of a cliffy on the last chapter. So I'm going to put up this one.  
_**  
**_And another thing, I should just say that this chapter shouldn't make as much sense as it should cause Syfence's magic makes everyone think one thing, but it's actually something else. So just bare with me and read the chapter._**

_Italics mean flashbacks_

**Bold means... Something important or a heading I guess.**

Underline is for emphisis

_**On with the story!**__  
_

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**On the last chapter**:

All of a sudden, Inuyasha had a weird feeling in his arms. As he struggled to control it, it slowly, but surely made its way to in front of him, then turning sideways, going to slice his head off.

"You cannot escape my hypnotism." She said. Inuyasha's right hand moved backwards and thrust forward, aiming for Inuyasha's neck.

**Chapter five: Syfence's Deception**

Kagome laid on her side, forced to look through a hole in the wall of the house she was bound and gagged inside by an invisible force. Next to her, lay Kaede, unconscious. Kagome had an open cut on her cheek that blood flowed freely. So the scent of Kagome's blood that Inuyasha was smelling was actually her blood.

She watched the whole thing. When Inuyasha came for her. When he charged at Syfence out of anger when he thought she died. She saw him stop and, shaking, had his sword turned on him and as if in slow motion, saw it swing towards his head and slice it right off. His body crumpled to the ground and blood spilled everywhere.

For a brief moment in time, Kagome's heart broke the mind free of the spell and her love for him returned. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, but Syfence heard her, and once more, Kagome lay stripped of her memories, bound and gagged.

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream as well. That too was an illusion. (Had ya, didn't I?) Apparently, Syfence enjoyed toying with the heart's fears and loves since she couldn't control them.

Inuyasha was still battling Syfence, trying to save himself from the fate that lay in stock for him. The blade had stuck his neck, but only a little. He stopped it from doing something truly fatal. His hands once more swung back to strike again, and this time, Inuyasha was ready for it. He was doing a pretty good job too.

But when he heard Kagome's voice, he stopped struggling. The sword that saved his life so many times swung at him. Inuyasha winced.

There was a clang of the sword hitting something but Inuyasha was still alive. He opened one eye. His sword was rattling against a barrier, trying to force it's way in. Behind him, he heard a voice say softly in his ear. "Your not dying that easily."

He turned his head slowly to see Kei with her hands over his shoulders, shaking as her barrier fought with Tetsusaiga. Since Tetsusaiga could get rid of barriers, Kei's hands were bleeding, an open gash like the sword had cut her itself.

Miki ran forward, seeing Inuyasha safe. She jumped into the air, and swung her foot to the side in the air. As she did so, the force brought a beam of energy that rattled and sliced across the air like a blade at Syfence.

Syfence threw herself to the side and the house Syfence was in front of only moments earlier exploded. Syfence was now on the ground, on all fours.

Syfence's spell had faded a little and her hood was down. Inuyasha could now move his sword away. Kei dropped the barrier and looked at her hands, her hands shaking as she saw her blood flow from her palms and onto the ground.

A drop hit the ground and the ground sucked up the blood and a few seconds later, flowers and plants sprouted forth. Kei gasped. She was only like twelve, how was she to know all her powers and how much her blood was worth?

Kagome was still bound and gagged on the floor. She still saw Inuyasha's dead form. For reasons unknown to her, she started to cry at this. Even though she didn't like him as much, he came all this way to save her from her impending doom and he died because of her.

But Inuyasha was just fine. He put his sword away so Syfence couldn't try a trick like that again and put his hand to his neck. It was bleeding profusely.

Inuyasha didn't pay it that much mind and bent over Kei, who was staring at her hands that were still bleeding. "Are you alright?" He asked hoarsely.

Kei looked up. "Your bleeding." She said, calm for someone with huge injuries on her hands.

"So are you." He said back.

Trying something she wasn't sure if it could work, she put one of her fingers that had some blood on it and touched Inuyasha's neck. The cut shone and came back, healed. There wasn't even a scar or anything!

Miki was still staring angrily at Syfence. Syfence was still on all fours. With her powers slightly diminished, her hood was down and everyone could see her. She had brown hair that flowed down in waves.

Panting, he put her head up. Her eyes were brown but the pupils were like Inuyasha's. It was either she was partly demon or something. "So, he managed to find the Blood Angel's Daughters." She said calmly.

Inuyasha turned, glaring at Syfence. "Your the bitch that erased Kagome's memories." He snarled.

"Yes. Poor thing. She was practically begging me to forget you. And they call me cruel." She said softly.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Did she ever tell you, you hurt her, she doesn't know why but she thinks this?" Syfence asked softly, her power coming back as she bought time.

"YOU--" Inuyasha started, but he cut off. He did remember.

"_If that's true, why does it hurt so much?" Kagome whispered, breaking down and sobbing into Kaede's arms._

"You remember, don't you? Yes, such a shame she dies with her hatred of you." Syfence said, her voice still ever so soft, playing with the pink stone of the pendulum in her hands.

Kagome was still on her side, being forced to watch the sick image of the dead Inuyasha on the ground. She heard an explosion and everything shook. Something flickered and Kagome could see through that small hole in front of her face the image of Inuyasha's dead form, and him standing up, alive and well.

'It's an illusion.' Kagome thought, finally realizing it. 'The demon that's trying to save us is still alive.'

Kagome's relief overwhelmed and flowed down into her heart. Her heart was trying to enter the barrier that held Kagome's memories. The relief that Kagome had flooded the area and went through the barrier that Kagome's heart was trying to enter through. It came to the heart and the heart powered up. Kagome now felt strength.

"Poor, poor Inuyasha. Your love has no love for you and is now dead and soon you will be." Syfence sneered.

"Shut. UP!" Inuyasha shouted, trying ever so hard not to be manipulated. It was really depressing being reminded continually that Kagome was gone.

He charged at Syfence once more out of rage. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and did the wind scar.

Syfence didn't even move this time. She held her hands out and, somehow, grabbed the vortex of the Wind Scar and guided it towards a particular hut...

Kagome rubbed her chaffed wrists even though there was no rope or chain. She walked towards the curtain that would take her outside. She had to get rid of the human, or, or demon, or whatever Syfence was. She hurt the entire village and Syfence would get hers. She slung the bow and arrows over her shoulder and pulled back the curtain. A bright yellow twirling vortex crashed towards her. Kagome screamed and ran to the back of the hut.

Inuyasha stared at Syfence. "How did you do that?"

"You truly are a stupid one." Syfence sneered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked towards the hut that was earlier destroyed. Through the mass of stones and broken lumber, a hand lay limp that led to somebody under the rubble.

"What! NO!" Inuyasha yelped and and ran towards it. He clawed through the wood and saw Kagome. She didn't seem to have anything broken but she wasn't moving. She looked dead. "But, I thought..."

"You thought wrong. I am not the merciful type Inuyasha. Neither are you." Syfence said. "You left everyone helpless." Syfence lifted her pendulum again and roots, real roots, powered by the magic of the pendulum lifted out of the ground.

First, they flung towards Kei. Kei lifted her bloodied hands to protect herself. But nothing happened. A small look of terror came over her as she shook her hands more desperately and threw them in front of her but nothing happened. Apparently, as long as they were injured like this, they would not operate her powers.

The rope-like roots wrapped around her and and she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Kei!"

Shippo, now awake, tried to free her. But was attacked by roots that were not affected by his fox fire. He ran with roots twisting behind him. They easily caught him. "Help!" He shouted, groaning under pressure.

Miki created a sword of energy and sliced the roots binding Shippo, the roots withered and Shippo ran behind her.

Miki continued to slice roots, but they soon doubled in quantity and some of them grabbed her from behind. Miki hit the ground hard. Shippo sprinted away, only to get caught and he too hit the ground alongside Miki.

"Miki! Shippo!" Inuyasha cried out, calling their names as they were attacked. He slunk to his knees, holding Kagome tight to his chest. He had only felt so helpless once before.

_Inuyasha had heard enough. While Kagome cried, Inuyasha got up and left the hut, walking with his head bowed towards the direction of the rising sun, where Kaede said the Oracles were._

_Inuyasha felt so useless. There was nothing that he could do. Kagome had gotten hurt on his account. It was his fault that this had happened. He wasn't there to protect her. This was no longer about Kikyo. He threw that memory to the side. It was forgotten. That wasn't the reason anymore. He wasn't protecting her like he promised. Now that she was injured mentally, he felt like the most pathetic thing in the world._

His heart filled up with hate for the enemy that was smirking at his helpless state. Everyone he cared about, they were either dead, or going to be.

Kagome was moving. He looked at her hopefully. It was only the roots that came to capture her. "What? No!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding her tighter.

The roots took Inuyasha by the arms and dragged Kagome's limp body over to Syfence. Inuyasha glared at her. Syfence only laughed.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Is that better? It's a better cliffy, right? Either way, I answered your reviews, I put up another chapter. Short as it may be. **_

_**On another note, why am I thinking of the sequel? I don't even know how in the world their gonna defeat Syfence. I'm thinking about it alright, DON'T PRESSURE ME! Sorry, I'm calm now. But it's also bothering me about the name of the sequel... I'll think about that later. So, review please.**_

_**Alena Rio **_


	7. Why the hell won't she die?

**_I was so freakin' annoyed by my brain. I was laid back for about an hour with a pencil balancing on my nose(Why? Dunno.), thinkin' 'How the hell are they gonna defeat Syfence?' Then it came to me in a dream. Ok so I was daydreaming. What's wrong with that? Anyway, I snapped my fingers and said, "I got it! Their gonna defeat Syfence by ------- -BEEEEEEEEEEEP------ WHAT THE--- BEEEP------- WHAT IS TH-----ZAAAAAPPP---- OW! CRASH-------BEEEP----BANG---- Ok, -pant- I fixed it -wheeze- Ow... Stupid thing almost electrified me. Kay. -pant- Please read and review the following chapter of Who are you?_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**On the last chapter of Who are you:**

_His heart filled up with hate for the enemy that was smirking at his helpless state. Everyone he cared about, they were either dead, or going to be._

_Kagome was moving. He looked at her hopefully. It was only the roots that came to capture her. "What? No!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding her tighter._

_The roots took Inuyasha by the arms and dragged Kagome's limp body over to Syfence. Inuyasha glared at her. Syfence only laughed._

**Chapter seven: Why the hell won't she die?**

Syfence laughed. As small a laugh as it was, it still rang through the air and Inuyasha was seething with anger. Kagome was laid on her side, not bound for she was believed to be dead. Syfence walked towards the outraged Inuyasha.

Kei was laying on her side, staring into the trees. The wounds in her hands stung painfully. She replayed everything she had seen of Syfence.

"_You remember, don't you? Yes, such a shame she dies with her hatred of you." Syfence said, her voice still ever so soft, playing with the pink stone of the pendulum in her hands._

_Syfence was still on all fours. With her powers slightly diminished, her hood was down and everyone could see her. She had brown hair that flowed down in waves. _

_She held her hands out and, somehow, grabbed the vortex of the Wind Scar and guided it towards a particular hut..._

'Wait a minute! She- she grabbed it.' Kei looked down as far as the branches let her at the gashes on her hands. 'That isn't possible for a human, even a hypnotist, to do that. If my barrier cannot contain it, then--' Kei's eyes scanned the trees. 'It is not possible-- a sword of that stature--, she has got to be!' Kei lifted her head, only to have it brought down again because of the bindings on her body. Something glinted on a tree. Kei stopped moving. She even stopped breathing for the moment.

Inuyasha was outraged. "You can't!" He yelled, doing the wind scar again. Syfence slapped it away and Inuyasha had to leap out of the way to avoid his attack heading towards him. He gathered himself and did The Wind Scar again. Syfence flicked it away like it was a bug and another hut to the side of her exploded. She walked closer to him. She was within normal talking distance now.

Inuyasha drew back and struck her from the side. She caught the blade with her hand that held the pendulum. "You act like I am Naraku or Sesshomaru." She whispered. "I cannot be defeated."

"YOUR HUMAN AREN'T YOU?" Inuyasha yelled. He pulled back and struck again. And once again she stopped it.

"Would a human be superior to you?" She said in his ear. "A human has emotion. A human does not have the power I have." Her voice sent shivers down his back. Her voice alone seemed to weaken him. In one swift shot, she put two fingers to his eyes. Not poking them, just in front of him.

Inuyasha's pupils widened, but then grew small. Memories surged through his mind. Memories that didn't happen. Memories that did happen. They all went through him.

_Inuyasha when he was about 5. The adults bullied him and the kids teased him and their parents encouraged them. _

_Inuyasha when his mother died. Him weeping but there was nothing he could do about it. Izayoi's limp hand in his. Him being pushed away from it, saying he was the one who killed her. _

_Kikyo shooting arrows at him. They didn't hit him but he was still betrayed. He went and stole the Shikon jewel. _

_Kikyo finally pinning him to the tree. _

_Kikyo finally dying._

_Kagome, dead as well. Her eyes empty and her body broken. _

_Kaede, also dead. Syfence laughing her cruel laugh as he lost everyone that ever cared about him, or he cared about them._

'Just end it already.' He whimpered in his mind.

Syfence's cruel laugh rang through him and his mind.

'Just kill me.'

_Fire raged throughout the ruin of the village. Everyone was dead or dying, suffering so much.  
_

'Then I'll be able to be with Kagome again.'

"Inu... Yasha... Sy--Syfence..." Kei tried to speak. Every time she tried a syllable, or even made any sort of sound, the tree roots tightened. She was having a hard time breathing.

Inuyasha was still seeing memories and fears.

_His mother hanging limply on a rope tied to her neck. _

_Everyone laughing at him. Not for what he has done, what he is._

_His brother Sesshomaru, with the same emotionless face he always has, held Tetsusaiga and in turn, slaughtered everyone._

_Miroku... through the heart._

_Sango... head chopped right off._

_Kagome... disemboweled, then blown apart._

But through that memory, he saw Syfence's face in the distance. 'Wh- why do you torture me...' he thought weakly.

Syfence felt a presence and moved her hand with the pendulum, breaking Inuyasha's trance. An arrow flew by. Should Syfence's hand have stayed there, the pendulum would have shattered.

"Darn, I missed." Kagome said aloud.

Inuyasha's face was covered in sweat and he was breathing hard. He was trying really hard not to black out.

"You should be dead girl." Syfence growled.

"I'm not dead yet. And you are not killing this demon while I'm here." Kagome shouted, pulling out another arrow and aiming it at Syfence.

"You can't really be trying to kill me. Not when I distinctly helped you with your problem." Syfence said coolly.

"What problem!" Kagome shouted.

Kei's body couldn't move. She could barely breathe. 'That's not Syfence. She's hiding out in the trees. It-its only a puppet. It's fu-fueling its en-ergy-- from the pendulum. It's invincible. Please, please kill the real one. You cannot defeat the puppet.' But she couldn't possibly tell Inuyasha that. Her heart fluttered about weakly, trying to keep the body alive. There wasn't enough air going through.

Miki struggled as well. She used her powers and her hands that were covered with roots shone. The roots splintered and new roots covered them. Miki groaned and tried to pull them out with no prevail.

Shippo saw that Kagome was alive. His heart filled with relief and he used the heart scar(for those who don't know, it's in the episode Shippo's new technique; the Heart Scar. It's when Shippo uses his fangs to pierces his enemy's flesh. I don't know how, but it uses the same technique that Inuyasha's Wind Scar does. Go figure. Anyway,) He sunk his teeth into the root and when it let go, the holes from which his teeth formed let out some sort of weird pressure thing(much like when a hot air balloon is loosing air) that made it loose its power and Shippo's fox fire released him. He looked at his state of freedom proudly.

Miki, seeing this, tried it herself, but she couldn't bite it hard enough.

"Kag-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"You can't have helped me with my problem, you've created so many others!" Kagome shouted and fired her arrow. A glow formed around her arrow and the sacred arrow shot towards Syfence's heart.

"A sacred arrow?" Syfence thought, but did not move. A small smile appeared on her lips. "Perfect." And the arrow struck her chest and she slumped forward a little.

"Yes!" Kagome thought proudly to herself.

"No..." Kei thought.

Syfence stood up straight, laughing her cruel laugh. The arrow still stuck to her. She broke half off it off, leaving the point still in her. She pointed her palm at Kagome and the point shot out at full force at Kagome.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and lunged to block the attack. He was too late as it zoomed past him. Kagome screamed as it came dangerously close to her.

There was the sound of an arrow hitting someone and Kagome flinched. No searing pain went over her. She opened one eye and saw Shippo. That cursed arrow point in his back. His eyes were closed and he was crying. A single drop of blood hit the ground and Shippo soon after.

"Shippo! You-- why!" Kagome cried, holding Shippo.

"I didn't want you to s-suffer. S-save them, they need help..." Shippo said weakly. Kagome's tears dripped down into his red hair.

"Don't die." Kagome whispered and put him in a safe place. How matter how much grief she was going through right now, she had to act fast before more people died.

"The foolish fox brat!" Syfence said.

"I've had enough of your torture, bitch!" Inuyasha shouted behind her. Syfence gasped and before she could react, the Tetsusaiga cut her head clean off. Inuyasha smirked as the disemboweled(I don't know if thats a correct use of words but its still gory) stumps hit the ground.

'Inuyasha, that will have no effect.' Kei thought slowly. Yes she was still alive. Surprisingly. Just barely though. As well as crushing her to death, it was also sucking her of her energy. It tightened again and Kei groaned, causing it to tighten more. Kei closed her eyes and waited to die, hoping with everything she had that Inuyasha would get the real Syfence without her telling him. And without any deaths. A last breath left her and she lay there suffocating, her heart thumping slowly that panged painfully in her ears.

There was a sound of wood splintering and Kei felt fresh air in her lungs. She sat up but winced, thinking the worst, but nothing happened. She took a deep breath with relief, and coughed when it filled her shrunken lungs.

She looked up at Kagome who was killing the roots with her sacred arrows, grinding the point into the roots making them wither and steam. Tears were still falling. "Oh yes, were is the fox child?" Kei asked. Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at her hopefully with watery eyes.

"Yes. Go save my sister." Kei said, and darted off in the direction Shippo was laid, taking his last few breaths.

"Ha, not gonna hurt anymore people are ya, witch?" Inuyasha said, smirking at Syfence's dead form.

The whole thing quivered, then exploded. Inuyasha was thrown backwards. "What the hell!"

Syfence's dreaded laugh erupted into the air. "You think I can be defeated, half-demon?"

"What?" Inuyasha cried out in disbelief.

The smoke cleared and Syfence's very alive form came to. Syfence lifted the pendulum once again and Inuyasha felt a familiar tingling in his arms. They were reaching for his sword. Inuyasha, who was caught by surprise there, and quickly had his sword to his neck.

"No one to save you now, is there?" Syfence mused.

"Damn you... wench." Inuyasha growled slowly, struggling to not kill himself. (There isn't a word in that sentence/phrase that made any sense.)

Syfence felt another presence and turned around, loosening Inuyasha's trance again. Kei was bent over, picking up Shippo.

"Damn you, DIE!" Syfence screamed, and a bunch of roots lifted themselves out of the ground and whipped themselves forward to kill Kei. Kei jumped out of the way and the roots slammed into the ground and ricocheted off the ground at Kei. Kei continued to run and just as she was sure she was going to die, and die without saving the innocent, a spear of energy sliced through the branches and Miki appeared in front of them, twirling her spear, challenging the roots to attack her. Which they did.

"Now Kagome!" Miki called out, and Kagome pulled out from the roof of a hut. She shot two arrows that disintegrated the roots altogether. The spear in Miki's hand flickered and disappeared. She nodded at Kagome and Kagome began to get down from the roof.

Kei was breathing heavily. She looked at Shippo who had stopped breathing. She looked at her slashed hands and put her wound to Shippo's. Like Inuyasha's wound, Shippo's wound disappeared. He began to breathe again. She gave him to Kagome, who ran up. "He can only rely on his own strength right now." Kei said, bowing. Kagome cradled Shippo in her arms.

Syfence was angered when she saw this and wasn't paying any attention to Inuyasha, who recovered altogether. He put his sword away again, holding a bleeding cut in his shoulder.

Inuyasha tried to cut Syfence off from Kagome, the twins, and Shippo by slashing Syfence with his claws. A slash appeared in Syfence's cloak but no blood.

Syfence turned quickly and slashed Inuyasha across the chest with a sword. There was no sword. But there was blood and Inuyasha crumpled.

Miki gasped when she saw this and took a step forward. Kagome didn't have her memories remember, so the fresh tears that her eyes, she thought it was for Shippo.

Syfence pulled back and struck, but it clanged on a barrier. Miki slid herself in front of Inuyasha, her hands in front of her, a barrier formed to block the fatal attack. Miki let the barrier disappear then she sliced her hand through the air and Syfence was thrown back. Miki pulled her hand into the air and twirled it, and a shining orb of light appeared. When Syfence brought herself upright again, everyone was gone.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Heh heh. Well isn't that interesting. Everyone seems to be safe and they now have a little time to lash out their final blow against Syfence. It's not my best work, but, I like it.  
Well anyway, I seriously have a problem with the title about the sequel, but I'll think about that later. But I was thinking about doing a contest or something, but then theres the "What's it about" thing or at the last minute, some guy puts in a possiblity and, ugh, that's gonna be a problem. And none of my friends are helping me on the situation... but I'll think about that later. Like, next chapter.  
And for my randomness segment, I was watching the second movie of Inuyasha, and when Kaguya fires an arrow at Inuyasha and Kagome shields against it and ends up being the one who gets shot. Yeah, well, does anyone notice that if Kagome hadn't of shielded him from the arrow, all Inuyasha would have gotten was a neutering? That's all I have to say. Peace out!_**

**_Alena Rio _**


	8. A Plan to Win

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was working on oneshots. So anyway, in this chapter, a lot of information is shared in here. So pay attention. To most of it I guess... well anyway, please review.**_

_Italics is for flashbacks_

**Bold is for something importantor a heading I guess**

Underline is for emphisis

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**On the last chapter of Who are You:**

_Syfence pulled back and struck, but it clanged on a barrier. Miki slid herself in front of Inuyasha with a barrier to block it. Miki let the barrier disappear then she sliced her hand through the air and Syfence was thrown back. Miki pulled her hand into the air and twirled it, and a shining light appeared. When Syfence brought herself upright again, everyone was gone._

**Chapter eight: A plan to win**

Syfence through an all out tantrum. Huts exploded. Trees fell. Rocks cracked and splintered into tiny pieces.

Syfence took her rampage looking for them, but they were no longer near her. About a mile north, around the border of a forest, on a small cliff, a shining orb of light appeared and exploded. And when the light died down, there appeared the two oracles, Kei sitting upwards on the ground, holding her arms tightly to her chest. Kagome was cradling Shippo, who even though breathing, lay limp in her arms. Inuyasha was breathing heavy with Miki next to him, her hands up and as the light disappeared completely, she lowered them.

"Well. What are we going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to destroy the devil woman. That much is obvious." Inuyasha said confidently.

"But how?" Kagome asked quietly. "She deflected everything. Even that attack that nearly killed me!" She said, throwing a furious look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the ground determinedly, not doing a very good job hiding the guilt that was tugging at his heart.

_He charged at Syfence once more out of rage. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and did the wind scar. _

_Syfence didn't even move this time. She held her hands out and, somehow, grabbed the vortex of the Wind Scar and guided it towards a particular hut..._

_Kagome rubbed her chaffed wrists even though there was no rope or chain. She walked towards the curtain that would take her outside. She had to get rid of the human, or, or demon, or whatever she was. She hurt the entire village and she would get hers. She slung the bow and arrows over her shoulder and pulled back the curtain. A bright yellow twirling vortex crashed towards her. Kagome screamed and ran to the back of the hut. _

_Inuyasha stared at Syfence. "How did you do that?" _

_"You truly are a stupid one." Syfence sneered. _

_"Huh?" Inuyasha looked towards the hut that was earlier destroyed. Through the mass of stones and broken lumber, a hand lay limp that led to somebody under the rubble. _

_"What! NO!" Inuyasha yelped and and ran towards it. He clawed through the wood and saw Kagome. She didn't seem to have anything broken but she wasn't moving. She looked dead. _

"Sh- shut up." He said weakly. "I- I'm sorry. I just..." He took a deep breath, trying to control the tears. She was so close to dying. "I, I didn't mean to... I'm just sorry, alright?" He said hoarsely. His voice cracked at the end.

Kagome tilted her head. What is this? Where's the ugly demon that had kidnapped her earlier?

Everyone watched as in the distance, where Syfence was in the village. They heard things breaking and stuff blowing up. They even saw a cloud of dust from an explosion that was almost like an atomic blast.

Kei rose her hand to try and gain attention. "Inuyasha... please." The monotone in her voice was was so serious, it was hard to detect the tint of pain in her voice. Her hands were stained with blood from the earlier injury, and were not wrapped up or bandaged. But that wasn't the reason she felt pain.

"Inu- Inuyasha." Kei called again.

He went over to her and looked down on her. "Inuyasha, Syfence is..." Kei paused, and took a deep breath, trying to recover, but winced, and broke down a little. Inuyasha bent down and saw all this sweat beaded on Kei's forehead. Her fists were clamped tightly to her chest. He wrenched her hands from it and saw a hole made by something that went through her completely. There was a little more in the second attack Syfence did earlier.

_"Damn you, DIE!" Syfence screamed, and a bunch of roots lifted themselves out of the ground and whipped themselves forward to kill Kei. Kei jumped out of the way and the roots slammed into the ground and ricocheted off the ground at Kei. Kei continued to run and one of them struck out far enough and stabbed right through her chest . The world in Kei's eyes seemed to go frame by frame at every heartbeat that beat slowly. The root retracted, which was even more painful. _

_A tear escaped her eyes in pain and, trying to keep Shippo safe, hit the ground, flipping herself over so her back hit the ground and Shippo was not harmed by the ground or her body weight. _

_And just as she was sure she was going to die, and die without saving the innocent, a spear of energy sliced through the branches and Miki appeared in front of them, twirling her spear, challenging the roots to attack her. Which they did. _

So now Shippo was safe, but Kei was injured. What a day this turned out to be. Inuyasha gulped when he saw all the blood. Kagome gasped behind him.

"Please. This isn't the problem. You must defeat the enemy before more lives are was-- wasted." Kei said, grunting in pain when she took another breath.

"Oh my God..." Kagome breathed.

"I'm telling you..." Kei said, her sides heaving. "Syfence is the problem. I will live. I have foreseen it. And I know how to stop-- stop her." Kei said quietly. Everyone but Shippo who was unconscious, and Miki who stared with no emotion on her face at the destruction that was happening out in the distance.

"You've... you've got to rest... you can't possibly survive with those injuries if their not treated." Kagome said.

"I'M TELLING--" Kei lost control a little and fell on her back. A considerable amount of blood squirted out and Kei cried out in pain. Everyone leaned in closer to her, scared for her safety. "I'm telling you, I will live. I have foreseen it." Kei said, controlling her breaths to small bursts. "Even if I do die, I am not worth enough. You, Inuyasha... and the priestess girl Kagome... you all take part in a great piece of magic that I am not worthy for. I am only to assist. And Syfence... she is a puppet."

"Say what?" Inuyasha and Kagome both exclaimed at the same time.

"I apologize. The one you are fighting... is a puppet. An invincible puppet. The real one, is... in the trees. And you must work together to defeat her. Only then will she be defeated. (Quoting Kaede, don't bite my head off)" Kei took a deep breath, and winced. "Don't worry about me. That will only burden you. I have foreseen my survival." And with that, Kei's eyes closed and she fell limp.

Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped. Kagome put her hand to Kei's face. "She's breathing." She said softly.

"'I have foreseen my survival.'" Inuyasha repeated. "Is that the truth, or something to make us feel better?" They both looked at Kei, then at Miki, who continued to stare at the village, waiting for an answer.

"I know what you are looking for, and no I will not answer." Miki said, her back facing them. Kagome closed her mouth and looked at Inuyasha.

"You'll get used to it." Inuyasha mouthed to her. Kagome looked back at Miki. "Then what--"

"Do we do? We fight." Miki said.

"But she said--"

"In the trees. Yes. One attacks the trees and several attacks the invincible puppet."

"Now what sense--"

"It makes more sense then you know."

By around now, Kagome and Inuyasha were getting aggravated by Miki's foresight. But they still had to speak for Miki's foresight to work and for her to answer.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her for a few minutes, waiting for her to answer their thoughts. Then Inuyasha remembered what Miki had said before the fight.

_"Our foresight. It tells us what you are going to say. You were going to tell us your names, so we know your names. There is no such thing as mind reading. The mind is complicated and no human, could penetrate the mind and read it like a book. Supernatural beings are a different case, however, we do not classify ourselves as one."_

Inuyasha groaned before saying something again in vain. "Then tell us..." He paused, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" Miki asked.

"Say what? I thought you had the power of foresight." Inuyasha said.

"Not all the time. They come to us at random. And Kei is much more skilled at it then I am. And you did not finish, or try to finish, so I could not know what you were going to say." Miki said, closing her eyes. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Miki cut him off.

"Wait... the priestess. Where is she?"

Kagome raised her hand. "I think your referring to me."

"No, you are here. Where is the other priestess?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there in silence, then it hit them. "Kaede!"

"Oh crap. If Syfence finds her, she is definitely going to kill her." Kagome whined.

"She's alive?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course she is. It was an illusion." Miki said.

"Damn it. What the heck are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"One goes for the real one. The rest of us shall distract the real Syfence with the puppet." Miki said.

"I don't get..."

"Syfence is searching for us using the puppet. She uses her entire attention and strength and puts it into the puppet. If two of us are fighting the puppet, she will be concentrating on fighting us. Then she will be defenseless when one of us go to her." Miki said.

"And you know this... how?"

"My sister and I share a special bond. It is the same for all twins who are close." Miki said. "So who will be the one to kill her? It cannot be me."

Inuyasha gripped the handle on his sword. "It should be me. I am not forgiving that wench for what she did to Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Even though I'm not entirely sure what she did, and why I should trust you, but she hurt Shippo..." She looked at the unconscious two laying on the ground, breathing, but limp. "And Kei. But I can't do it so you will have to."

Miki nodded and held her hands up, closing her eyes, then opening them again. They were shining white. "Inuyasha." Her voice echoed while she started up her power. "I cannot transport you, you will have to run. Syfence will know you are coming otherwise. She is in the trees. Catch her scent. It is full of hatred."

A blinding light shone and Inuyasha shielded his eyes. When it died, Kagome and Miki were gone.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Ah yes, the big fight. The prequel before everything happens. I... don't really have a lot to say for this chapter... So, review, and I'll continue writing the next chapter of Who are you? Thanks.**_

_**Alena Rio **_


	9. Dead

**_Yay, the chapter before the last chapter. Man, I don't have the attention span to make a chapter this long, but I did it. I did it. And I should say before you read that I don't hate Kouga. But anyway, I am going on a trip for eighteen days, read my profile for more information, so I probably won't be able to update anymore then this for a while. And for this chapter, you can choose the path that Inuyasha took, or Kagome's. Or both. I don't really care. So anyway, go ahead and read. _**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**The story thus far (I took quotes from earlier chapters): **

_"Yo- You don't know who I am...?" He asked her slowly._

_"Now what we need for ye to do, is for YE to break the spell, release the oracles, and save Kagome's lost memories."_

_"I said, that you are the reason Kagome's sick!" Shippo said defiantly and confidently, his hands furled into fists, even though he knew what would be ahead of him._

_"Inuyasha... Shippo..." They both spoke at the same time, with an unusually calm tone, their voices echoing through the trees. "You have awoken us. Thank you."_

_Kagome was moving. He looked at her hopefully. It was only the roots that came to capture her. "What? No!" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding her tighter._

_The roots took Inuyasha by the arms and dragged Kagome's limp body over to Syfence._

_Kei continued to run and one of them struck out far enough and stabbed right through her chest . The world in Kei's eyes seemed to go frame by frame at every heartbeat that beat slowly. The root retracted, which was even more painful._

_"I apologize. The one you are fighting... is a puppet. An invincible puppet. The real one, is... in the trees. And you must work together to defeat her. Only then will she be defeated."_

_Kagome nodded. "Even though I'm not entirely sure what she did, and why I should trust you, but she hurt Shippo..." She looked at the unconscious two laying on the ground, breathing, but limp. "And Kei. But I can't do it so you will have to."_

_Miki nodded and held her hands up, closing her eyes, then opening them again. They were shining white. "Inuyasha." Her voice echoed while she started up her power. "I cannot transport you, you will have to run. Syfence will know you are coming otherwise. She is in the trees. Catch her scent. It is full of hatred."_

_A blinding light shone and Inuyasha shielded his eyes. When it died, Kagome and Miki were gone._

**Chapter 9: Dead**

Inuyasha removed his arm from his face when he had shielded it and sighed, looking over to the village, where random parts of the village exploded when they got in the way of the rampage. He turned his nose to the air and tried to catch her scent. Nothing. 'It's gotta be the the puppet trying to confuse me with the smoke and destruction. I gotta get closer.' He thought.

He gripped the handle of his sword and looked back at Shippo and Kei. "We'll be back." He told them confidently. "We'll defeat the witch and be back to heal you. She will NOT get away with this." And with that motivation from his own words, he raced off into the forest, determined to kill the evil one.

---------------------

A bright flash of light flashed just outside the village. It flickered then exploded into a thousand strands of light. Shortly after, crossing her arms and releasing them, it appeared to be like an X across the air before the whole thing disappeared and Miki and Kagome were pressed against a house on the outskirts. "The hatred is overpowering the hope." Miki said quietly. "Where is the priestess?"

"Kaede? She's uhh... Oh Geez!" Kagome hissed.

Syfence's puppet walked over to the rubble that used to be a hut. She flicked her hands and the broken and splintered wood moved. There lay Kaede, blood leaking from her lip and from a gash on her forehead. Syfence looked at her and scoffed. "At least one of them wasn't a coward." She said and lifted her hand.

"Oh no, Kaede!" Kagome shouted and ran out into the open.

"No, Lady Kagome, she is the lure!" Miki cried.

"There you are." Syfence said and turned quickly, her arm still outstretched. An arrow flew out and shot right towards Kagome. Kagome yelped.

-----------------------

Inuyasha shot out towards the village with the speed like, well, a demon. He leaped up onto a tree and sniffed for her scent. 'Ok, kill the witch, and Kagome'll get cured. Easy enough. So, where is she?' He thought. He sniffed again. 'All I smell is fire.' He growled.

Something crackled. He looked up, alert and ready to kill. Nothing. He looked down. It was a skinny little rabbit. He relaxed. The rabbit was scared of something. It took another timid step and screamed. Inuyasha jumped back, almost falling off.

Something black creeped up its body and no matter how much it tried to run, it continued to eat at it until it couldn't be seen. Then the black blob collapsed and the black stuff left it, a corpse, nothing but bones. "What the hell?" Inuyasha snapped off a stick and threw it at the ground. The black stuff came out of the ground again and surrounded the stick, gnawed at it, but left it, bark picked clean.

"Ants."

--------------------------

Kagome threw herself to the side and the arrow narrowly skinned her. Miki leaped out from her hiding place and shot at Syfence with Kagome out of the way. A beam of energy surged from her palm and fired at Syfence. Syfence pulled the pendulum in front of her and the energy was absorbed into the stone.

"Damn..."

Syfence shook it and it started to glow.

"Lady Kagome, get out of there!"

"What? No, Kaede!"

Kagome darted out, racing time, to get to Kaede, the grandmother she never had. (I wanted to say mother, but that wouldn't have worked)

Miki ran after her. Like a timer in the form of a heartbeat, the time seemed to go by frame by frame.

A huge explosion surrounded the village, destroying anything alive. Flowers wilted, fish died, deer and other animals collapsed where they were and began to rot.

----------------------------

"Ants. Damn, she do anything to keep anyone from stopping her." Inuyasha grumbled. He had to move by the trees now. Nothing, save the trees, that didn't move at all, could get through to her, not by walking the earth anyway.

Inuyasha grinned. "Heh. What the bitch doesn't know, that this means I'm getting close."

He leaped from tree to tree, trying to avoiding anything that might break on him. A thick branch that was termite dead snapped on him and he went tumbling. He dug his claws into the trunk and fell down 5 feet.

6 feet.

8 feet.

Stop.

Inuyasha turned and saw the branch crash down to the ground, get devoured by ants. The termites that were still stuck in the branch died. "Man, that was close." He said out loud and climbed back up the tree.

He reached a dead end at a clearing. No trees for a distance he could jump. He sniffed again, trying to see if there was a different way he could go. There was more hatred in that direction. He sighed and looked for a way to cross. There was a huge boulder sticking out of the ground. Did that work? Inuyasha took a stick and hurled it at the boulder. It clacked across the hard surface and landed on top of it. Nothing moved. Sighing with relief, he leaped about 20 feet and landed on the boulder. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard something weird. It was the fluttering of wings mixed with a rushing sound that Inuyasha wasn't familiar with. He turned and saw a dark cloud moving towards him at an alarming rate. "What the hell is that?"

-------------------

They were alive. But only just barely. There was only a matter of time before mother nature and father time would stop favoring them, but it was not now.

Miki leaped forward, and using her powers, there was a white light around her hand and she pulled herself forward. She shot forward and pushed Kagome with her. They landed towards Kaede and Miki pulled up a force field like a dome the second right before Syfence's explosion occurred.

The dust cleared and Kagome, Kaede, and Miki were lying on the ground.

"What are we going to do? She's out cold and possibly dying."

"I'm not sure. I can't open wounds for myself to cure her, I need my powers to help defeat the hypnotist."

"What can we do?"

"Hm..." Miki gave barely a response. Kagome looked out through the dome that they were taking refuge in. No one was there. Nothing was alive. Huts were on fire and dust billowed around uselessly.

"It looks like she's gone." Kagome said, putting her hand up against the barrier. Miki was looking at Kaede, felt a spark of something passing her and looked up. "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome had fallen through the barrier and was looking up, scared and shocked. Miki's barriers can let people out on their free will, but they cannot come back in. It would be simple for enemies to break in. Kagome would have to fend for herself. Luckily, there wasn't any environmental dangers at the moment. Miki could give her assistance, but only a little. She had to stay with Kaede for the meantime, she was not fit to fight, move, or be by herself while there was a crazy person loose.

"Lady Kagome, I can only help you a little. Here." She said, lifting her hands. Kagome's hands shone and a curved line of energy appeared in her hands. A piece of flexible string connected the ends. A white bow now was held in her hands. "It should give you an unlimited amount of arrows. As long as my strength holds out. Pull where the arrow should be."

Kagome did what she was told and pulled. When she touched the string, the tip flamed. As she pulled back, she found that it was the arrow's end. The string was stretched back and a shining arrow formed. She smiled. "Cool."

----------------------------

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said out loud. He squinted his eyes. Whatever it was, it was coming for him. "The second level, huh? Just try to keep up." He said and jumped again to another tree. They were fast alright, but Inuyasha was faster. Every time when it seemed like they had gotten him, Inuyasha jumped out of the way to another tree or rock.

They disappeared after a while. Inuyasha looked back and smirked. "Heh, lost 'em." He aimed for another tree and jumped. This toppled over as soon as he touched it. "What the--"

The black cloud had gnawed at the tree that they predicted he would land on. Inuyasha fell, with no momentum to get back up and save himself. He flipped over and pushed against the tree. There was a new tree, closer to defeating the witch. He flew towards it and there was the cloud again. It was ravens. Inuyasha gasped and tried to change course. But you can't change course if you're already in the air.

He landed right into their grasp. They pecked at his flesh and ripped his clothes. But even as they tried to injure or even kill him, they couldn't hold his weight. He slammed into the tree and they continued to swarm him. Using his claws, he killed many of the bewitched Ravens. Their corpses fell to the ground and ants engulfed them and ate at their dead bodies. Inuyasha looked down in a blatant bit of fear. Wrong move. They stung harder and he fell. And this time there was nothing to hold on to. He fell and landed on his back against the ground with a yelp.

------------------------

As Kagome admired it, and a huge, thick cloud of dust blew itself behind Kagome. It grew thicker and thicker until it covered everything. Miki couldn't see, Kagome couldn't see, and the dust was filling into her lungs and she couldn't breathe. Using what breath she had, she fired a shot to ward off anything coming before collapsing to her knees, coughing and hacking.

The energy beam that was the arrow cut through the dust for a couple minutes. Miki, who wasn't blocked by dust, swore she saw Syfence, but couldn't tell. There was too much dust and her power of foresight wasn't coming to her as she hoped. She nor Kagome could hear Syfence's flutter of her cloak, or the chain of her pendulum clinking. There was too much confusion.

With Kagome still down, Syfence revealed herself and flew forward, grabbing her around the throat and more dust gathered and whirled around. Kagome couldn't breathe either way and Miki couldn't see anything. 'N-no one' Kagome thought, 'No one can save me now..."

"Come on... why is my power of foresight failing?" Miki asked out loud, moving around in the barrier. She saw Kagome for a brief 13 seconds but can't see anything now. There was too much dust. All she could see was a dangerous cloud of red and brown. You couldn't see in this dust, but you couldn't breathe either. Miki could just blow the whole thing away, she needed to know where to make the wind. "Is there no hope here?"

-------------------------

There was the weirdest feeling that Inuyasha had ever experienced. There was a cold flash as something crawled into his skin, and almost felt like it was going in and under it. Then, it was the red hot feeling of pain. "Ah!" He yelped and looked down at himself. There were ants, thousands of them, crawling up him and gnawing at his flesh. Just like the rabbit. Just like the ravens and the stick he had thrown to them. And more then likely he was going to die.

Their movements advancing towards his marrow were killing his movements. Which was probably why the rabbit wasn't able to escape, fast as it was.

"Damn..." He muttered as the ants began to cover his face and tried to break at his throat. He couldn't breathe. He was definitely bleeding now. Even his demon powers weren't going to help him. But, maybe an object could.

Wincing in pain, he slowly reached over towards his sword and clamped around the handle. Having no flesh, the sword was empty except for a few ants that traveled over it. With the little diminishing strength that he had, he drew the sword, and the shining light of the Tetsusaiga and its power had the ants burn and fly off of him. He panted, cuts and dots that were bleeding profusely from the attacks of the ravens and the ants were all over his torso, arms, legs and a huge gash on his head. There was the same feeling in his feet again. These ants weren't going to quit. He slammed his sword against the ground to make the ants disperse and he jumped up into a tree. In a matter of minutes the ravens would be back at him again. He sniffed his hand. "Dammit." He muttered. "The scent of my blood is going to attract level three. And I almost got killed at level two."

A twister whirled some distance behind him. "Crap!" He shouted and began jumping faster through trees. He just wanted to get it over with. "Man, and she calls me a coward."

------------------------

Kagome instinctively gripped Syfence's hand that held her throat. It wasn't helping at all. Syfence only gripped tighter. 'No one to save me.' Kagome thought. 'All hope is lost.'

"No Lady Kagome!" Miki looked about the barrier, trying to search for her. "Don't give up. Believe in hope. Please. I can save you if there is still hope here." Kagome couldn't hear her of course.

'She's going to kill us all. But... but then..." Kagome's thoughts flickered through her mind. Her heart fluttered about weakly.

Then, a white light shone from Kagome's eyes like in the beginning. Syfence looked at her strange and dropped her, and then growled. She knew what was going on.

The light from her eyes slowly disappeared and the first words out of her mouth were:

"Inu... Inuyasha... Inuyasha will come..."

Kaede's eyes opened but one one saw it.

"Damn you wench." Syfence snarled and forced the pendulum in front of her eyes, sucking the memories out of her again. But it was enough.

Miki felt it. She saw Kagome and Syfence. In a whirlwind of power, she scattered the dust and blew at Syfence and Kagome. Syfence's cloak was whipped back and Kagome saw her long brown hair and her evil look. Syfence glared at Miki, running as fast as she could towards them, her hand wound back going to attack again. "Go. To. Hell." Syfence said slowly and put the pendulum in front of her and a burst of power exploded out of it. Kagome screamed and picked up the bow she had dropped and shot one shining arrow at Syfence. Syfence's attack shot out like a beam towards Miki and hit her dead in the torso even as she tried to block it. The barrier never got to form correctly. It shattered and a blast erupted through her torso. Kagome's scream echoed through the land as Miki hit the ground on her back. Kagome's bow flickered and disappeared.

-----------------

"Man! This thing refuses to give up!" Inuyasha shouted. "What is it? Running on the power of the sacred jewel?"

No matter how much Inuyasha tried to outrun it, that twister continued to tail him. Until he had no choice but to turn and fight it. However impossible it may be. But, as he was prepared to try, and most likely fail, the wind ceased and there stood Kouga, on a branch of a tree, too fast for the ants to attempt to try and eat him. "Mutt, what have you done to Kagome? Her scent is scared and there is the scent of hatred and fire all around her. If I find out that you did something to her--"

"Relax wolf-kisser, Kagome is fighting off that bitch--"

"WHAT? And your running away? What the hell is wrong with you? No wonder she doesn't deserve you."

By now, Inuyasha was really pissed. "Listen crap for brains, Kagome's memories are gone! They are fighting a puppet! I need to kill the real thing before the puppet kills Kagome! And sooner or later, one of her minions are going to catch my scent of blood and--"

A loud, hideous roar echoed throughout the forest and almost unseated both Kouga and Inuyasha. "Damn." He cursed and ran, Kouga following behind him.

"Tell me what to do. I want to help!" He shouted after Inuyasha as he jumped to another tree and another heart-rattling roar screamed again.

"YOU want to help ME? Why the hell should I?" Inuyasha shouted behind him.

"Because! Kagome's hurt and I wanna help her! So do you!" Kouga responded, spitting the words out in anger at Inuyasha's refusal to listen. Inuyasha stopped. He growled and turned around.

"Ok fine! Listen, I know, where she could be. I need... help." Inuyasha had a hard time saying that. "I need to defeat all levels that she has thrown at me. There are ants..." He gestured at the ground. "That will eat you if you hit the ground. There are ravens, in the sky that will peck at your flesh and tear down anything in order to get to you. And now," Inuyasha started, but a huge clawed foot slammed down on the ground, crushing an unfortunate tree. "There's that."

It's fur was pure black. It looked like a lion but it's mane and tail was fire. It's two heads contained yellowish teeth were dripping with drool looked disgusting.

Kouga smirked. "So its Ceniera."

"What?"

"There was once a three-headed demon dog named Cerberus who belonged to a God. Since this cat resembles Cerberus a little, we call it the next best thing."

"So... you've fought it before."

"Oh yeah. And the way to kill it is gruesome and deadly, so we just need to slow it down." A clawed paw slammed down on them and they flew to other tree trunks slamming themselves against the wood, splintering it and falling on trunks and branches.

"Heh, screw that, I'll just take it down with my Wind Scar." Inuyasha smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

The Ceniera clamped down where the two canine demons were. They jumped out of the way and the demon cat disemboweled a tree and several feet after it.

"I say you watch, you ain't seen my Tetsusaiga on one of these things."

"And I say that your getting a little too cocky to an experienced wolf demon who has seen these things in action before."

Inuyasha didn't care. He did it anyway. Shouting "Wind Scar" a great power revolved around his sword and, sensing the aura where the two auras collide(or something like that), slammed it down, and a yellow explosion erupted from the sword. Kouga stayed behind him and the with a roar, the giant cat demon was swallowed in the explosion.

Inuyasha smirked and looked back at Kouga, grinning. Kouga gave him a look that said look-behind-you-you-idiot.

A clawed paw came out of the dust that erupted from the explosion and slashed at Inuyasha, causing a large claw mark on his back. Inuyasha went down.

"Stupid mutt. I told ya so." Kouga shouted and chased him, catching him before he hit the ground, kicked hard and flew up into the trees.

"I'm FINE." Inuyasha shouted. But he wasn't fine. He had a huge gash on his back to add to the other injuries that he had. Kouga dropped him at a sturdy tree branch and went out to attack the beast, kicking it swiftly at the side of the head. The huge cat demon flew to the side, and a tooth broke off.

Kouga went back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing up. "How the hell do you kill it?" Inuyasha growled as the cat stood up again and roared its hideous scream.

"Its disgusting how you kill it. No one I know survived afterwards." Kouga said.

"It can't be that bad. Tell me!"

"You have to be ingested. The way to kill it is inside its gut. But its also were powerful poisonous gases are that even a demon can't survive."

"How does everyone know stuff when no one ever survived to tell the tale!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Cause! We dug up one guy out that didn't get dissolved that fast." Kouga shouted in reply.

--------------------

The puppet turned to Kagome, who picked up a piece of lumber from one of the wrecks and held it like a baseball bat. "Come and get me!" She shouted defiantly.

"Do you really want to die?" The puppet asked.

"You killed everyone I know and loved! Why not me?" Kagome shouted.

"Because, I have not yet killed everyone you love." She said. "He should be dead in a little while."

"Everyone is gone." Kagome yelled. "You have a dead shot for me, don't you?"

"You are that eager to die?" Syfence asked.

Kagome ran up to the puppet with the piece of lumber raised over her head. She approached Syfence and struck and missed. The puppet moved out of the way. Kagome struck again and missed. The puppet moved a little to right. Kagome tried once more and Syfence caught it in her hand. "Ah ah." Syfence said, wagging her finger like she was scolding a young child. "Is that how you treat someone who has helped you with your problems?"

"What are you talking about, you killed everyone! You MADE problems!" Kagome shouted and jerked back. Syfence did let go of the wood.

"I do not kill you..." Syfence started and crushed the lumber in her hand just by squeezing the wood. "Because I have already helped you." Kagome dropped the stump and backed up.

"I have no intention to kill you." She continued, advancing towards her. "Unless I have to." Kagome dropped on the ground, tripping over a spear that was there from one of the men that dropped it.

"But, if you want to die so badly, I suppose I'll be able to help you." Syfence said with that cruel gleam in her eye. Syfence's cloak was still down. Kagome could see every movement, every facial expression that was on her face. There was no mercy in her eyes. There was no regret or remorse in her facial expression. She was definitely going to kill her.

Syfence held out her hand and a sword appeared in her hands. "Now, if I don't make a clean shot, it'll be even more painful, so, don't move." Syfence lifted the sword over her head and slashed down on Kagome. Kagome screamed in fright.

----------------------

"No matter how much we strike it, it'll get back up again!" Inuyasha yelped, dodging another attack. "What do we do? You've fought it before!"

Kouga stared at the Ceneira with an expression that had a mix of dread and determination. His eyes widened when the scent of blood reached his nose. He growled and made a choice. "Mutt... Inuyasha... take care of Kagome." Kouga said.

"What?"

Kouga said nothing more. He ran full speed at the Ceneira and when it opened it's mouth to roar, jumped and leaped into it's mouth.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha shouted and followed him but a spray of blood from the Ceneira's mouth as Kouga sliced at the tongue going in stopped him. Inuyasha shook himself and coughed.

Kouga was only in there for two minutes before there was a rumble, and the Ceneira gave one last shriek, ran around like a blinded rat before slamming on the ground dead.

Inuyasha came over and used Blades of Blood to slice open the hide, spraying him with more blood. He dug through the cat and found Kouga, and threw him out of there.

Kouga landed on the thing's hide and Inuyasha has at it's side. Kouga smirked. "See. I told you it was gruesome."

"You idiot. You only had to slow it down, not kill yourself killing it." Inuyasha said.

"We needed to do it quickly. Kagome's injured." Kouga said. "Go kill the bitch. If you don't and Kagome dies, I'll haunt you for all eternity." He didn't say anything more. Ants ate through the hide and started to devour Kouga. Inuyasha jerked back in shock. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and used the power over Kouga so that the ants scattered. He took Kouga's body and put it in a tree so nothing could get to it.

Feeling respect for Kouga for the first time, he patted Kouga's shoulder and leaped towards the real thing, more determined then ever to kill Syfence.

-------------------------

Kagome gave it her all to avoid the sword's blade, and it dug into her leg. She screamed in pain and huddled in fear in pain, nursing her bleeding leg. Syfence lifted her sword again and struck down. Kagome winced.

An arrow shot out from nowhere and cut Syfence's hand off. Kagome looked over and saw it was Kaede who shot the arrow. She was still injured but she shot the arrow anyway to save her.

"Kaede, no." Kagome whispered. Now Syfence was pissed.

"Damn these intrusions." Syfence growled and her hand lifted up and attached itself back. She took out the pendulum again and shot an arrow at Kaede.

"KAEDE!" Kagome screamed and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, which was the spear she tripped over and swung at Syfence.

The arrow stuck Kaede in the shoulder and the pendulum shattered. The arrow disappeared but the wound remained. Kaede slumped forward.

------------------------

Inuyasha saw the pendulum shine and the scent of hatred was overwhelming. "Found you." He said to himself. "It's about time you paid for all the pain you have caused!" He shouted and took his sword from the sheath, swung and cut her head off.

------------------

Smoke rose out of the puppet and exploded. Kagome shielded herself as a broken chain, strips of cloth, and a piece of paper that proved it was a puppet fell to the ground.

Kagome lifted herself up even in pain, and limped towards Kaede. Miki's wound shone and she opened her eyes. Even though she still had a wound, she was not dead.

Kaede breathed and grabbed her wound in pain that shone as well.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he possibly could back to the village. The hypnotic spell on all the animals were gone so he was safe to run on ground. He approached the injured three and hugged Kagome in happiness that she was still alive. Kagome pushed him away.

"Thank you demon. You aren't as bad as you seem."

"Demon?" Inuyasha was shocked. "Kagome? Do you know my name?"

"No I don't. Actually, could you tell me your name? Please?"

_**- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**-stretches- Ah yes, next chapter is the final chapter. Will it be a sad ending or a happy ending? -shrug- Dunno. But I have a pretty good vision of what will happen. I think I may have killed Syfence off a little too easily. Well, that's what the sequel is for I guess. Thanks for reading. I'll see ya after I go to Australia. Well... what else do I have to say... eh, can't remember. So, thanks for reading and please review. Good day.**_

_**Alena Rio **_


End file.
